Destiny
by Cool Cat 2000
Summary: Kari has been sent to New Vestroia, and vowed to free the bakugan. On her journey she will learn the truth about her past. She will need help from both new and old friends. She bears the entire mark of the Crimson Dragon on her back. Making her a dragoness. She must find the remaining signers, and quickly. Will she succeed? What's the truth of her real past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in New Domino City. A turbo duelist was riding her way to visit her brother. Fifteen year old Kari Daniella-Kiara Muto was anxious to see him. It's been nine years since she's seen him. _Wow… that's almost ten years…_, she thought, _Now that I think about it. I wonder how Leo is…_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when a portal opened right in front of her, and sucked her right in.

She was transported to an unfamiliar dimension. Unfortunately the portal opened high above the ground. Meaning Kari was plummeting to her death. She acted quickly by jumping off her purple and black duel runner. Luckily, she was in a forest, so there were plenty of trees. She landed gracefully, but swiftly, on a large branch, now jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly, when she landed on a branch, it broke off. She changed forms, which was the form of a black dragoness with a magenta underbelly. She tried landing on the side of a rock and ended up rolling on the ground.

"Just my luck…." She murmured. She was still lying on the ground. Then she lifted her head, and started talking out loud. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

"You're in New Vestroia. I brought you here." A familiar voice answered. This made Kari's eyes widen. "Leo, is that you?"

As an answer, two green balls floated in front of Kari.

"It's been a while, Danni. Are you okay? That wasn't the best landing you did just a minute ago." Leo kept questioning.

Kari stood up, having some trouble in the process. "Yeah I'm fine." She then tried walking, but just collapsed because of her right fore-leg.

"Are you sure? You can't even walk…." Leo dead-panned.

"No need to worry. I'm fine… See…?" She replied while standing up, posing a little. "So, how have you been Leo? I've missed you…"

"We'll talk later. Right now, we need to save the bakugan." Leo said, getting straight to the point. "I want you to meet someone." He then turned to the other bakugan beside him. "Danni, this is my daughter. Ventus Skieress. Skieress, this is….." He stopped in mid-sentence, looking at a standing black dragoness with her eyes closed. "Uhh…. Danni, you okay?"

After a few seconds, Kari had let out a breath she'd been holding. "I'm fine. I was just thinking this is what I get for- Hold on…. Daughter!? When did you become a dad?!" She asked in amazement. Leo chuckled a little.

"Ever since you were born." He answered simply.

"Leo, you're my guardian. Remember…? I mean you may have raised me the day I was born, but it doesn't mean I'm really your daughter." Kari replied a matter-of-factly.

It was true, though. The day she was born, she was soon raised by Leo in the Doom Dimension, or so she was told. He taught her the ways of a dragon. Meaning she has learned four unusual elements. Fear, Poison, Wind, and her first element, Shadow. This is due to the purple mark, shaped like a ribbon, under her left eye. It had three spikes ending it at the bottom, and a circle with five squares at the top. Kari despised this 'birthmark'.

After spending time with Leo, they had to be sent to Earth. Sure Leo could teach her the ways of a dragon, but was unable to teach her the ways of a human. There, an orphanage had taken her in. The orphanage was in an area known as the Satellite at this time. While there, she met Yusei Fudo. The two were very close. You rarely saw them separated. Then she discovered she was Yugi Muto's little sister. She had to leave the orphanage and move to New Domino City, and live with Yugi.

After a few months, a dueling tournament had started for youths their age. During a really intense duel, Kari's back began to burn. Yugi's arm was glowing, just as bright as his opponents' was. While this was happening, Yugi had hardly won the duel. As soon as it ended all the glowing and burning stopped.

The tournament organizer, Goodwin, explained why their arms glowed during that one duel. Kari and Yugi had learned that day why they had those marks. Along with two other youths, Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson. There they learned that they were part of a prophecy destined to save the world. They were all connected in a special way. They were all connected to the Crimson Dragon. He had given them a sign as recognition.

Confused, Kari had intervened and blurted that her back burned instead of her arm. Goodwin had simply told her that she'd find out on her own very soon.

After a couple of years, Kari and Yugi had become very good friends with the brunette Jaden and the bluenette Jesse. There were only two things that described them. They both loved to brawl and duel. Anyone would think they're twins.

Jesse's bakugan partner was Subterra Azreal. He was a brown snake-like dragon with an imitating, deep voice. Jaden always brawled with Haos Pearl Wayvern. Yugi always had Wayvern's brother, Darkus Silent Naga, by his side. Naga has told them that he had previous intentions on destroying the world, but he wanted to see how it would feel to have a partner. Yugi accepted him on that offer. Kari was partnered with non-other than Ventus Omega Dragonoid Leonidas.

One day, she was in the middle of a tag team brawl against Jaden and Jesse, and she just collapsed. While she was unconscious, the Crimson Dragon, or Crimson as she called him, told her they were technically the same being. Told her that she held all six of the signer marks. She only needed to find the three remaining signers. The last thing he said was to follow her heart, even in the most dire of situations. With that said, he faded into the darkness. Kari finally woke up from her two day coma.

She had told everyone what Crimson told her. That same night she left, unnoticed. Naga, Wayvern, and Azreal had wanted to come along. She was reluctant on letting them, but was persuaded. She had departed with the three bakugan upon their arrival. Once she had returned to the Doom Dimension, sadly for her, she had to depart with Leo. Oddly, while in the Doom Dimension, it only felt like she's been there for only a day.

After almost ten years she was transported back to Earth, to visit her brother. While she was on her way. _Bam!_ A portal had opened in front of her. She was now conversing with Leo, and his daughter, Skieress.

_I only need to find three more signers_, She thought, _Let's see… Jess has the foot. Jay the arm, and Yugi the wings, of course. That only leaves the tail, heart and the head. The head! Crimson definitely mentioned something about the head. Now what was it again….? That's right! He said he had some special connection with the signer who held the mark of his head. That means that signer will be easier to find than the other two….. I hope._

"Danni….. Danni! Earth to Danni! Snap out of it! Kari Danniella-Kiara Muto, listen to me." Leo shouted. He was trying desperately to snap his partner out of her trance.

"Huh?! Wha- what happened?!" Kari yelled, snapping out of her previous daze.

"Did you even hear a single word I've said?" Leo questioned, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Uhh….." Was all Kari could say. She sighed. "Sorry Leo. I…. I was just thinking is all…" She stammered. She was now looking at the green grass beneath her paws.

"Really? About?" He urged her to finish.

"Everything. About the three remaining signers. Until the day I was born I guess." She replied, looking up at him. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute. Why are you and Skieress a ball?"

"Well, maybe if you'd have listened. You'd know." Leo stated.

"Oh…. Sorry." She apologized with a sheepish grin. "You're going to have to start from the beginning."

Leo sighed to that remark. A moment or two, he started.

"New Vestroia had a peaceful day until these mysterious ships appeared out of nowhere. They started absorbing the bakugan, after they were forced into their ball form. Then three cities, I'm sure of, dug themselves into the ground. I think that's the reason why we're all still in ball form." He looked as though there was more needed to be said.

"Leo, what else happened?" Kari anxiously asked.

"I couldn't save them….. I couldn't save her."

"Them? Her? Who's them? Who's her?" She kept asking.

Then Skieress spoke up. She had a sweet, gentle, caring voice. "You did all you could. Please don't blame yourself, Father."

"No Ski. I should've been able to save them… Save them all… I should've done more…. I could've done more…" He trailed off in the end.

"Can somebody please tell me who the heck 'they' and 'she' is?" Kari pleaded.

"Our friends…. They've also been captured. Along with Skyress as well." Leo replied sadly.

Kari's eyes widened. "No… N-Not them…." She stammered.

"Danni, I'm sorry. I should've saved them." Leonidas apologized.

"Father, you couldn't do anything. You were the Perfect Core at the time." Ski assured.

"Perfect Core? When did this happen?" Kari interjected.

Leo sighed. That's the reason I left. To go be the Perfect Core. I still have some of its energy inside of me."

"Oh…" Kari replied sadly. "Well, then," She started, "Let's go save the bakugan. Along with our friends." She said smiling.

She changed back into her human form. She was wearing a black, strapless, shirt with a bow on the top in the middle of her chest. It had rhinestones on it, only going halfway down the shirt. It also had a black belt, with a gold square buckle in the middle. She wore a white mini skirt, with a camouflaged belt holding it up. She had black, heeled, boots only going up to her ankles. As soles, the entire bottom of the boots were white. Her long brown hair, which flowed to the middle of her back, matched perfectly with her brown eyes. She had side bangs, covering her 'birthmark' perfectly.

Kari started walking to her possibly run-down runner, and started hearing voices. "I know I'm not the only hearing those…" She thought aloud.

"I hear them, too." Leo stated. Then a huge shadow passed over them. "Look! Above us!"

Everyone looked up and saw a huge ship. "Those are the ships that took the bakugan!" Leo informed.

"Then let's follow it. Maybe we can save our friends when it lands." Kari said.

She ran through the forest, pushing her runner beside her, so she wouldn't lose the ship. Finally, it landed in an opening of the forest. Two people climbed out of the ship. The female, with blue hair, wearing blue. The male, with grey hair, wearing purple. _Meaning she's an aquos brawler, and he a darkus brawler…. _She thought. Then she had noticed what they were facing. Five people who seemed to be brawlers.

The one in white, with purple hair stepped up. "What do you Vexos want!?" He demanded. The Vexos with grey hair stuck out his lizard tongue. "You're bakugan. What else, punk?" He then started laughing in a creepy way. This made Kari shudder a little. She could've swore she felt the bakugan shudder, too on her shoulder.

While they were talking, Kari had decisded to change in her dragoness form. She snuk into the ship, completely unnoticed. After a quick look over, she found nothing. Though, she did find a purple item, and decided to take it. She snuk back out, with the thing in her jaws. She ran silently to the trees and changed forms. She started observing the thing until Ski remembered what it was.

"It's a gauntlet. It allows you to brawl in New Vestroia."

"Gauntlet? How do I use it?" She asked.

"No Dan! Let Baron do this on his own!" A feminine voice commanded.

"Huh?" Kari jolted back into the real world and turned back into the opening.

"Are you sure about that, Mira? Two against one really isn't a good match up." The female Vexos replied. The two were still standing on the ship.

This made Kari growl under her breath. She quickly ran to her runner and opened her secret compartment, which was under the seat. She took out a white jacket and, and she covered her face with it. Only revealing her brown, determined eyes. She quickly jumped out into the opening, next to the haos brawler. Everyone froze and gasped. Then questions started escaping their mouths.

"Who the heck are you." A brunette, wearing goggles, asked.

"What are you doing here?" A red head demanded.

"And why exactly are you here?" An aqua-blue haired boy asked, right after the second question.

"You're not a Vexos are you?" A short blonde kid, with glasses, asked.

Kari just stood there with her eyes closed. Clearly ignoring all the questions. She then opened them, looking directly at the bluenette. "You talk big, but can you back it up by brawling?" She questioned coolly.

The Vexos then jumped down from the ship. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'll teach you how to talk to me properly, fool!" She replied. She then put on her gauntlet. Kari did the same with her purple gauntlet.

The Vexos wearing purple had jumped from the ship, laughing. "Hahahahahah. I have to join this brawl." He said, then licked his lips.

"_Ability card set_" A machinery voice said.

"Then let's throwdown!" Kari shouted.

The everyone yelled in unison. "Gauntlet power strike!"

Let me handle this, Mylene." The grey haired freak insisted. "Gatecard set!" He said, throwing his darkus card. It expanded out in the land. "Bakugan brawl! Darkus Flybeetle stand!"

A black and purple bee-like monster stood.

"Fine. Make it quick, Shadow Prove." Mylene ordered.

"So Mylene and Shadow are their names…." Leo muttered. He was under Kari's hair, on her shoulder. She had nodded in response.

"Bakugan brawl! Haos Nemus stand!"

While standing, Nemus shouted with a "Let's do this, Baron!"

"You got it!" Baron replied, and then activated an ability. "Ability activate! Haos Rings! Haos Ring stops your bakugan from moving completely." Baron explained.

"You little punk! I'll get you for that." Shadow yelled. "Gatecard open! Darkus Reactor! This nullifies all your abilities. Hahahahah!"

"No! Nemus!" Baron cried. Nemus had diverted back into ball and landed at Baron's feet. He picked him up. "Nemus, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let's get our brawl on and win this."

"Right!" Baron nodded. "Gatecard set!"

Then both he and Shadow has shouted. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Shadow had started them off. "Ability activate! Sharp Shooter!"

"Nemus! Ability activate! Shave Cacoon! This nullifies all your abilities, Shadow Prove!"

With that said, a triangle of light surrounded Nemus.

"Why you little….." Shadow was cut off by Mylene.

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Blastoise stand!"

A blue turtle was on the field, standing on its two hind legs. It had a large brown shell.

"Leo, guess that's our cue." Kari said. She grabbed Leo from her shoulder and tossed him in the air. She caught him and pulled her arm back. She winced from a sharp pain in her upper right arm. She tried ignoring it, and threw Leo anyway. She almost missed her target on the field. "Bakugan brawl! Battle dance Ventus Omega Dragonoid Leonidas!"

Before standing, a green cyclone had appeared. Then emerging from that cyclone was Leonidas. He had two large horns protruding from his muzzle. One smaller than the other. While two horns just off its eybrows. Spikes run along his back and tail. His general color is green, and his under-belly dark green. Large claws on its three-fingered hands, and two-toed feet. This, making Leo's body a valuable weapon. He had two majestic, large wings. Horns protruding from the wing thumb, on each wing.

"Ability activate! Whirlwind!"

A gust of wind started to pick up.

"Ha! What's a little gust of wind going to do?" Mylene retorted.

"Kari smirked under her jacket. "This 'little' gust of wind lowers you G-power by 300."

"You'll pay for that, fool!" Mylene shot back. "Double ability activate! Hydro Pump plus Icebeam!"

Kari's eyes widened. "Double ability!?" She questioned. The she gasped. "Leo! Ability activate! Wing Deflector!"

Leo had deflected the high pressured ice with his wings. They were now frosted, and he was having trouble flying.

Kari let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm having trouble staying off the ground, though." He replied, vigorously flapping his wings.

"Don't worry. I gotcha covered. Ability activate! Bravebird!"

Leo flew high up in the sky. He then started going down, with his wings folded. He was surrounded by a blue light. Just as he was about to hit the ground, the ice had completely melted. Leo then spread his wings, and was flying only five inches above the ground. He now was surrounded by a red light, which seemed to be flames.

On the sidelines, the blonde kid shouted above the battle. "That looked like a pyrus move to me."

Leo had hit Blastoise directly. He diverted back into ball form.

"Don't think I left you off the hook, Shadow." Kari said. "Double Ability activate! Aerial Ace plus Drill Peck!"

Leo then rose into the air again to gain momentum. He started spinning and his horns were followed by streaks of light, surrounding him. Flybeetle had returned to Shadow, only landing at his feet.

"Ready for round two Leo?" She asked catching him.

"Let's do it."

"Gatecard set!" Kari shouted. Then everyone threw out their bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

"Battle dance, Leo!" Kari had shouted.

Baron started them off. "Double ability activate! Sunny Day plus Solar Flare!"

A bright light was headed towards Flybeetle, with the sun shining brighter than usual.

"Not this time! Ability activate! Dark Pulse!" Shadow shouted. This attack deflected Nemus's.

"Gatecard open! Altitude! This card brings all bakugan back to base level, except Leonidas." Kari explained. "Now, ability activate! Eliminator! With this ability, I'm allowed to eliminate one bakugan from the game. Meaning game over for that brawler. And I eliminate Haos Nemus!"

A green twister had surrounded Nemus. He then diverted back into ball form. Baron's life gauge had gone to zero.

"Fool!," Mylene started, "Now you're against two bakugan with only one dragon."

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Leo, Let's finish this! Double ability activate! Selfdestruct plus Endure!"

Leo started glowing green. He then self-destructed on the field. After the explosion, he was the only bakugan left on the field. Exhausted, he diverted back into ball form. So did Flybeetle and Blastoise. Instead of returning to Mylene and Shadow, they returned to Kari's hand along with Leo. She had caught them all effortlessily. She opened her hand and looked at them in amazement. She then looked back up at Shadow and Mylene. They were returning to the ship.

"I can't believe that punk took my Flybeelte like that…" Shadow complained.

"Quiet!" Mylened commanded. "Don't you know who that bakugan was? It was the Dragonoid Leonidas our king has been searching for. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that we've found him for his 'collection' in his throne room."

Kari closed her eyes and threw Blastoise to the darkus brawler, who had caught them easily. She then jumped into a nearby tree and disappeared into the forest.

"She saved Nemus….." Baron muttered. He, along with the others, were looking to where she disappeared to.

"Yes, but didn't you guys notice? She was using a darkus gauntlet while brawling with a ventus bakugan…." Marucho skeptically said.

"Not to mention she took out those to bakugan with one blow. That's some power, huh Drago?" Dan Kuso had asked his partner, who was on his shoulder.

Drago nodded. "Yes, that takes incredible, yet dangerous, power to pull those abilities off at the same time…." _Could it really be him…._ He wondered.

"Only question is now…. Who is she?" Mira Clay had questioned. Then she noticed Ace's silence. She turned to look at him. He had his eyes closed. "Ace, what did she throw you?"

Ace opened his eyes and his balled fist. "Fleybeetle and Blastoise." He simply answered.

_Who is she? Why did she help Baron like that? Is she really working with the Vexos?_

All these unanswered questions rambled through Mira's mind. One thought still remained with everybody. Is she trying to free the bakugan just like they are?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Danni, why didn't you tell them who we were?" Leo questioned, a little agitated.

"Because I didn't want to." She simply answered. "But, don't worry. I know we'll see them again." She reassured.

"Wow Aunt Danni. You sound so sure of yourself." Ski said. She then turned to Leo beside her. "Father, she sounds a lot like Mother."

"She does. Oh and Danni, when exactly are you going to uncover your face?" Leo asked.

"Ski, you know you can just call me Danni, instead of 'Aunt Danni'." Kari suggested. She clearly ignored Leo's question. This made him sigh.

Kari and her two bakugan were now walking in the middle of a desert. She was pushing her runner, because repairs were need from her previous landing. She sighed at that memory. _And my arm still hurts from that landing. Well, I guess it could be worse. I wouldn't be able to brawl at all…. _She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard an explosion. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Okay. I know you guys heard that." She unnecessarily said.

Then distant voices could be heard. Kari started running towards them, wondering what was going on. The voices started becoming louder and much more clearer.

"Ability activate! Water Pulse!

"Elfin! No!"

Kari gasped. "That sounds like Mylene. Leo, we need to help them!"

She was now looking down at what seemed like to be a very small circular valley. Water with bakugan above it at its centre. Instead of throwing Leo out into the field, she threw one of her gatecards. Just as hers landed on the field, another ventus card landed across from hers. Kari's eyes widened. "But who…." Her eyes trailed from where the card was thrown. A masked figure was standing. They locked eyes only for a second. The figure closed them and jumped off the cliff he was standing on. Kari looked back down and saw only a blonde kid with glasses standing there, in shock.

"It's you!" He yelled.

Then a blue bakugan came out on his shoulder. "Marucho, do you know her?" She asked.

"No I don't Elfin." Marucho answered. "But she knows us." He added.

Kari turned on her heel and walked the opposite direction she was facing. _So that's their names…. Marucho and his partner, Elfin._ She thought. _But who's the one who threw that card right across from mine…._

*Meanwhile at the Bakugan Brawler Resistance Base*

"Are you sure it was the exact same person who helped Baron?" Mira, the leader of the Resistance, had asked yet again.

"Positive." Marucho had nodded. "What I want to know is, how was she able to use a darkus gauntlet with a ventus bakugan….." He added.

"I'm with Marucho. I thought you needed the same attribute with a certain gauntlet." Dan Kuso agreed. He then noticed his partners' silence. "Hey Drago, you okay buddy?"

Drago had winced a little from hearing his name. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure? Man you're starting to sound a lot like Shun."

Drago had chuckled from Dan's previous statement. With the mention of Shun's name, Baron, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers biggest fan, had perked up and shouted.

"Master Shun! He's like the master of brawling! Not to mention the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

"Of course he is, Baron. Both him and Dan came up with some of the brawling rules." Marucho informed.

Mira's eyes widened. "Whoa! No way!?"

Marucho was them reminded of something. He showed a hint of excitement in his eyes. "Hey Dan, what if that was Shun who saved me? There were two people who threw down a ventus card, ending the battle." He helpfully offered.

Mira sighed to herself. _I was hoping that was my brother…._

"Maybe you're right. Thenwhy didn't he come with you if it was?" Dan pointed out.

"If so. He could be allied with the girl who battled along-side Baron." Drago intervened. "Then again. She could be working on her own, saving the bakugan."

"You're making too much of a big deal over some girl, who's possibly a human." Ace Grit retorted.

"Ace this is serious! That Dragonoid back there is no ordinary bakugan." Drago snapped back.

"What do you mean Drago?" Dan asked for everyone.

"Leonidas was born in the Doom Dimension. Born out of hate, sadness, and despair. At that time, all he wanted was to fight. That is until he became the Perfect Core himself. The Perfect Dragonoid I believe. He seems to have a different appearance last time I've seen him." Drago explained. After a moment or two of silence. Baron finally spoke up.

"No way…. The Doom Dimension is like a bakugan's nightmare…."

Mira nodded then turned to Drago. "Seems you know a lot about him. You two know each other, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Drago nodded.

"That's great buddy! This means you'll be able to convince him and his partner to help us free the bakugan." Dan exclaimed, with his signature grin.

"I don't think so! It's bad enough we already have you to humans here with us. We don't need another one." Ace snapped. He was sitting in the drivers' seat, lounging on it. His hands were behind his head, and his eyes closed. All he got were sighs from everyone else. Even the bakugan.

"Maybe we'll all find out sooner or later," Mira started, "But for now. Let's all just worry about getting some rest."

Everyone nodded and headed for their rooms.

*Back with Kari and her partner*

"Danni, I think we should turn in for the night." Leo had exhaustedly suggested.

"Leo, have you forgotten that I'm a night owl? Besides I think I see a city ahead. You and Ski can get some rest. Especially you Leo, you had a pretty rough battle today." Kari assured, eyeing the city ahead.

She saw a dome, holding a city inside of it. She approached the dome and decided to hide her runner near it. She looked at the city from a cliff, and saw security at the entrance. Not wanting to deal with security, she looked for another way in. Finally finding a duct, she jumped down the fans effortlessily. She landed in a tunnel and walked through it. She reached a dead end and looked up. She saw lights coming through the tiny holes. She opened it and was in the city.

As she was in, she walked toward the largest dome she saw. Two bakugan seemed to have been mock battling. With each hit, energy seemed to have been absorbed. That energy was then transported to a green gem outside the arena. _Bingo. I just need to destroy that gem, I think. Maybe…._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a guard yelled at her. "You're not with the Resistance are you?!"

Her reflexes kicked in, and she flipped the guard onto his back. Then two more gaurds started running to her. _Uh-oh…_ Then she bolted. She jumped on the nearest building and out of the city, using the front entrance. She changed into her dragoness form and flew off in the night sky.

After a few minutes of soaring in the sky, Kari saw movement far ahead. She squinted her eyes, having trouble identifying the silhouettes. She widened her eyes, knowing what it was. _Wyverns?! In New Vestroia?! _While thinking, a Wyvern had attacked her by doing a somersault from behind. She plummeted to the ground.

She lifted her head, and glanced up before standing. She saw a red creature that almost resembled a dragon. It had a dark red body, and wings that stretched from the back of its tail. Including three pairs of insect-like legs.

Before she could get up, another Wyvern and tried headlashing her. She quickly rolled to the side, evading its attack. She did a back flip, and jumped on a third Wyvern. She jumped again and flapped her wings to lift in the air. She attacked the first Wyvern by hovering over it and diving into the ground. She crushed it and quickly jumped back high into the air.

Caught off guard, the second Wyvern attacked using dark energy sound waves. She was now stunned in the air, while taking damage. The first Wyvern had recovered and started attacking with sound waves, too. The third Wyvern had did a somersault directly hitting Kari. She had fallen to the ground once more.

She struggled to get up. As soon as she was on her four paws, she dashed for the trees. As she was hidden enough, she changed into her human form, still running on her now two feet. Exhausted and weak she collapsed on the hard dirt. She started hearing Leo and Ski yell her name. Their voices were becoming more and more distant.

She then saw a figure, down on one knee. She looked up meeting a pair of amber colored eyes. This person's face was exactly hidden like Kari's was. She tensed up, and tried moving, as the figure reached out a hand towards her cheek. She seemed to have relaxed by this movement. Her vision started darkening, until all she saw was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kari was standing in darkness. That is until a crimson colored dragon surrounded her, facing her. Kari's eyes widened, while she gasped.

"Why have you left, child?" The majestic voice of the Crimson Dragon questioned.

"Crimson…. I-I don't know…. I just…." She stammered.

"You must find the two remaining signers young one."

"Huh? Two? I thought there were three left…"

"Yes, but the third signer has already been recognized, when you were not present on Earth."

"Speaking of Earth. Ever since I left, you haven't appeared in my dreams or anything. Until now, that is. Why?" Kari asked. She started petting his muzzle. Crimson had closed his eyes.

"I could not connect with you, then. I don't understand why or how. Where have you been ever since you've left Earth?"

"The Doom Dimension."

Crimson shot his eyes opened. "Why have you returned to your birth place? Knowing Leonidas wouldn't be able to protect you."

Kari then stopped petting his muzzle. She left her hand on it, though. She looked down sadly. "I…. didn't know where else to go." Then she looked back up. "But, I did have my duel spirits with me." She hopefully added.

"You could have returned to New Vestroia with Leonidas. With your duel spirits."

Kari opened her moth to say something, but Crimson beat her to it.

"That is the past. You must find the two remaining signers, and quickly. Once you have found them, remember to always stick together. No matter the cost."

"Wait! Who's the found signer?"

"You will soon find out, once you've returned to Earth. Just know this, you knew him years ago."

Crimson started fading into the darkness. Kari shouted after him.

"Crimson! Hold on!"

"Until next time. For now, just focus on the task at hand. Free my servants. First you must seek assistance. You can not do it alone, child. Then, will you find the two remaining signers. Remember to always follow your heart. It will never fail you."

Kari's eyes opened, and she abruptly sat up. "Crimson!" She shouted, and extended her right arm out in front of her. She then noticed white bandages on her brawling arm. She looked at it, while moving it around. They were like a cast, a very flexible one at that. _Huh? This wasn't there before. At least not when I blacked out… _Leo's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"The one who saved you wrapped that on." He answered as if reading her exact thoughts. Kari put her arm down, and looked at Leo and Ski.

"Speaking of which. Either you or Ski get a good look at my savior?" She asked.

"Sorry Aunt Danni. I didn't." Ski solemnly answered.

"Nor did I. His face was covered, like yours is now. Only his eyes were revealed."

Kari only sighed to those answers. She looked around. She knew she was in a lit cave from the morning light. She saw a green gauntlet next to her.

"Oh, and he left that for you. I guess he knew you were a Ventus brawler instead of a Darkus." Leo told her.

"More my style." Kari replied. She exchanged gauntlets and got up and walked out of the cave. She trudged out into the desert. Leaving the forest behind.

"When those Wyverns attacked, you didn't use a single element. Why?" Leo asked.

"I… I haven't been able to use my elements for a while now. I don't know why…" She stammered.

Steal walking, she had realized something.

"My runner! I can't believe I left it near the city!"

"Danni! What if someone finds it? Moreover take something valuable. Like I don't know… Your deck?" Leo asked, in a scolding tone.

"No need to worry. My deck's right here." Kari reassured. She was waving her deck around in the air. She put it back in her deck holder, which was being held by a belt she wore. It hung on her back, right side. One of her duel spirits had decided to keep her company, Renamon.

Renamon was pretty strong for a tuner monster, as well as very swift and agile. She has fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a fury chest. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow like most of her body. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long white tipped tail. She is far more mature than other tuner monsters, considering her experience and jaded view of life. Renamon's feral features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating. Even when she doesn't mean to give that impression. It's also quite hard to gain her trust.

"You forgot your runner. That's a first." She said, looking at Kari.

Kari only sighed. "I know. I was careless, and only worried about getting away from that city." Kari sighed again, this time closing her eyes facing the ground.

"Look, worry about that later. Right now, we have something, or shall I say someone to deal with. Just call us when you need us." Renamon said, then disappeared.

Kari opened her eyes and looked up. She saw a cloaked figure coming near them. She sopped in her tracks, the figure did the same. The figure took off his hoodie, revealing a guy with long blue hair and green eyes. There was a silence that lasted at least a minute between them. He looked at the two bakugan on Kari's shoulder, smirking.

"Those are fine bakugan you have there." He complemented, quite nicely.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm collecting dirt samples for an experiment. Tell me, are you trying to save the bakugan like the Resistance?

"Of course I am."

"Why are you so concerned for their well-being?"

"They're my friends." Kari simply answered.

"But what's in it or you?" He asked, smirking.

This caught Kari's attention. She glanced at Leo then looked back at the bluenette. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't know why you battle? What an amateur." He stated.

"What did you say?" Clearly ignoring her question, he continued rambling.

"Maybe you're some mindless do-gooder, or maybe someone's who hunger for power." He finished. His eyes were closed.

"Power? Are you kidding me? Or unless this is one of those hidden camera shows." Kari suggested, glancing from left and right.

"Do you see me laughing? With a Dragonoid like that, I'm sure anyone else would think the exact idea I have." He answered. "If that's not it. Then what's the answer to my question?"

Kari hesitated. "It's….. complicated."

"Battling without a purpose is meaningless." He said, as soon as Kari answered.

"Wait a second. Who are you anyway?"

"Let's just say I'm also interested of the future of the bakugan for my own… personal reasons.."

Kari growled under her breath after he said that. He turned on his heel. "Catch you later."

"What's his damage?" Kari wondered out loud.

Suddenly someone emerged from the trees, saying, "Okay guys. How about some traini-" He was cut off when he saw Kari.

"You! What are you doing here?" He sort of demanded. Kari turned around, and closed her eyes while facing the ground and crossing her arms.

"Same as you. Saving the bakugan, Goggle Head." She plainly answered.

"What? My name's Dan. Not 'Goggle Head'." He snapped. Then Drago spoke up.

"Now calm down, Daniel."

"Fine, but only because you say so Drago." Dan answered. Then he started walking closer to Kari, offering a hand. "Anyway, you wann join the Resisitance?"

Kari only stared at his hand then slapped it away. "Sorry, Goggle Head. Later." She said while walking off back into the forest.

Dan only stood there, looking to where she walked off to. That is until he realized what she had called him. "It's Dan!" He yelled. Then he calmed down by taking a deep breath. He let it out while talking. "Hey Drago…. We never caight her name. Did we?"

"No, we didn't." Drago clearly stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What was that for, Danni?! You know we can't save our friends on our own!" Leo had scolded. "Are you even listening?" He demanded. He was looking at his partner for an answer. He and Skieress were perched on both sides of her shoulders.

Kari was listening alright. She was sitting on a high perched cliff, leaning against a rock. She had her legs, sort of, crossed. Her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Dusk was coming near. The sunset made the rock look as if forged out of gold. The sky looked as if painted with pink, golden, and purple hues. Some of the fluffy clouds, that flew over the desolate desert, absorbed these colors giving them a fantastic hue. The sunset even made the sand look like thousands of gold nuggets on the ground, everywhere. There wasn't a tree in sight.

"I know…." Kari finally managed to say. _Leo's right, anyway. We can't save our frineds alone. Especially all the bakugan out there that are still captured. Even Crimson said we need help. I don't know what to do anymore…. _She thought.

"I know." She repeated, except with more confidence. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "I'll join the Resistance."

"You couldn't have said that when he offered you a position?" Leo asked. It was still noticeable of how agitated Leo was through his calm voice.

Kari let out a sigh. "Sorry, Leo. I just…. I don't know…." She stammered.

Leo was going to asked what was up. That is until a grumbling sound in the distance cut him off. He and Kari looked up. There they saw it. Right above them, a large, brown ship was heading towards an SUV looking vehicle. The vehicle had stopped, as the ship gradually lowered itself in front of it. As it lowered down, Dan, Marucho, Baron, and two other teens ran out of the vehicle. This was happening while only one person emerged from on top of the ship. A bluenette…..with green eyes.

"Him again!?" Kari muttered.

"Now Danni. Don't get any rash ideas and-"

Kari had cut him off by doing just that. Without thinking she had jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of the Resistance.

"No disguises this time?" She asked the bluenette.

"No. I promise. My name is Gus Grav. I do believe I never caught your name." He answered. His right hand on his chest while he bowed, obviously smirking.

"That's because, I never gave it." She replied, coldly.

"Ok then. So what's the answer to my question?"

"Easy. I battle to save the bakugan and keep them safe."

"Hold it. Who exactly are you?" An aqua haired boy demanded.

"Ace, I doubt she's going to tell you." A red headed girl commented. Ace only crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was mumbling something that sounded like 'whatever' in the process. With that said, the brawl begun.

"Gauntlet power strike!"

"Ladies first." Gus called out.

"What a gentlemen…." Kari had murmured. "Gatecard set! Let's do this Leo!" Kari whispered to her guardian bakugan. Gus had already sent out his Subterra Primo Vulcan to the field. She drew her arm back. "Bakugan…." She winced from feeling a sharp pain in her bandaged upper arm. She threw out onto the field anyway. "Brawl! Battle dance!" She had spotted where he landed before standing. Her eyes widened in surprise. _What!_ ,she thought, _I never miss! _Seeing as she missed her target.

"Seems we need some aiming practice, or at least until that arm of yours heals." Gus replied, with a smirk etched across his face. Kari growled under her breath before speaking.

"Whatever…. Ability activate! Quick Attack!"

"I don't think so. Ability activate! Rocket Punch!"

Leo spread his majestic wings and shot forward like a bullet. He left a trail of white glowing light behind. Vulcan countered attack by having both of his arms shoot out two rockets, form his arms, directly at Leo. They landed a critical hit on Leo, crushing him into a large rock.

"Leo! Gatecard open! Ventus Reactor!" Kari called out.

Leo emerged from the dust as it started to clear. He was glowing a greenish color. He flew high into the sky, above Vulcan, ready to attack. "Ability activate! Steel Wing!"

Leonidas's wings started glowing like gems. He slightly snapped his wings back, heading straight toward Vulcan. Gus quickly countered attack. "Ability activate! Fire Rocket!"

Vulcan's arms shot out, yet again, two rockets, except only they were like spinning fire. Leo spread his wings and dodged them, only by a scale. As he flew on, wings still glowing, the rockets followed. He was heading for a cliff, at high speeds, waiting for the right moment to fly up. Then, only inches between his horn and the cliff, did he fly up. The rockets collided with the cliff, sending an explosion to reverberate throughout the area.

Unfortunately, that attack had a negative aftermath. The cliff started to shake, until a large piece of rock broke off. It was plummeting down to where Kari was. She looked up and couldn't command her muscles to move. She froze in fear. She closed her eyes and threw her hands above her head, waiting for the impact.

As nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw a shadow. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Leo!" She gasped.

"Don't worry Danni! I'll protect you…" He reassured. As the rock split in two, Leo diverted back into ball form. He landed at Kari's feet. She knelt down to pick him up in her palms.

"Leonidas…..?" She whispered. He opened in her palms.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He answered. Then Skieress landed on Kari's hands, next to Leo.

"I'll fight." She said, looking dead at Leo.

"I don't know Ski…." He was hesitant on this decision.

"Father, please. Like you've said before, the day will come where I need to defend myself." She tried persuading him.

"Are you going to brawl stall?" Gus impatiently asked. He had already sent both his gate card and bakugan out onto the field.

"Guys…. Do this later? Right now we have a brawl to win." Kari rushed. Leo was still reluctant on his answer. Thinking it over, he finally decided.

"Alright. Ski, be careful." He warned. Skieress nodded and rolled up into a smooth marble.

"Finally." Kari sighed, standing up. "Bakugan brawl! Skieress, curtain!" She yelled. She closed one eye from the sharp pain in her arm that returned.

Skieress was more bird than dragon, like her father. She was a beautiful green phoenix bakugan. Instead of a horn, a blade protruded from her head. She had yellow, challenging eyes. Her claws looked as if built for a weapon, mainly her father's traits. Two large elegant wings, two claws at the wing thumbs. To top it off, she had a long ravishing tail.

"Swittching bakugan are we?" Gus interjected. Kari only snet him a glare in response.

"Double ability activat! Ventus Cyclone plus Aerial Ace!" Kari yelled.

Skieress spread her wings, and flapped them raising her into the sky. She flapped until she was high enough for impact. She snapped her wings back and started plummeting to the ground at high speeds. A green cyclone begun to surround her. Then it started spinning, catching even more speed.

"Gate card open! Camouflage! You see this card nullifies your abilities and brings your bakugan back to base level." Gus had explained.

As Vulcan disappeared into the sand, Skieress quickly spread her wings back open. She then flapped them at the right time, before hitting the ground. She sent dust flying everwhere as she rose back into the air. She was searching for him while hovering in the air. "Where did he go?" She wondered aloud.

Her question was soon answered as Kari warned her. "Ski, beneath you!" She yelled.

Ski looked below, witnessing Vulcan emerging from the ground. "Ability activate! Titan Knuckle!" Gus called out.

Vulcan's arms shot out, directly at Skieress. She gracefully, and swiftly, moved out of their line of sight. She flew on as this attack followed behind her. That's when Kari found the perfect time to attack.

"Ability activate! Silent Wind! This card paralyze's my opponent. Meaning, Gus you're through!" Kari shouted.

Skieress got the message and started flying directly towards Vulcan. She snapped her wings back and started spinning, gaining momentum. At the right time, she spread them and flew upward, using her natural ability at 'reading' the wind. Vulcan's attack directly collided into him. An explosion had happened, covering the entire field. Ski diverted back into ball form, and she returned to Kari's hand as she caught her. Gus kneeled down to pick up Vulcan. "You just got lucky is all…" He defended.

"Whatever." Was all Kari said. She opened her palm to complement Ski. "You were awesome, Ski. Not to mention you beat Vulcan in style."

"Thanks, Aunt Danni." Skieress replied.

"Well done. You may have let your guard down a few times, though. I'd be surprised if you hadn't made any mistakes, considering that was your first battle. There's still more room for improvement, but for a first battle that was excellent, Ski." Leo congratulated, in his own fatherly way. He was now on Kari's shoulder.

"Thank you, Father." Skieress said. Then she turned to Kari. "Ready for round two?"

Kari nodded. "You bet. Gate card set!" She then threw Ski up vertically and caught her before throwing her out.

"Who does this chic think she is?" Ace demanded, silently to himself.

"Who knows, Ace. You do have to admit. She's good at what she's doing now. Brawling." Marucho's partner, Elfin, replied. Baron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe she's even as good as Master Dan." He said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah right. She can't beat us, even if she tried. Right Drago?" Dan confirmed, sending a quick glance to his partner.

"Yes. Of course." Drago answered. It sounded as if he was uncertain of his answer, but it wasn't enogh for Dan to notice.

"Those two are already going back at it. Look!" Mira interrupted.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" The two battlers yelled.

"Go bakugan trap, Hexados!" Gus called out. He threw his hand directly above him, opening it. Out came a totally different shaped bakugan. It opened in the air, and sunk deep into the earth.

As it did so, it was in the long slender shape of a brown serpent. It has a head at both ends of his body and three red eyes that allow it to see all around its body. A shield that looked as if it protects its vulnerable core, while horns on his heads protect him from blindsided attacks. Small blue holes run along its body to shoot arrows in any direction.

"Ability activate! Ray Drill!" Gus yelled.

Hexados came from underneath the earth, below Skieress. Skieress moved just in time, making Hexados miss her by a feather. "I could use a little help!" She insisted.

"I got you Skieress. Double ability activate! Sky Attack plus Detect!" Kari cried.

Skieress started glowing a bright light. She dodged every attack that was headed toward her. At the final moment, she attacked Hexados. She landed a direct hit on him. He was sent back to his master's feet. Gus growled out of defeat.

"That's it! Vulcan! Ability activate! Viblow!" Gus shouted. "This nullifies all of your abilities. In other words you're finished!"

"No Skieress!" Was all Kari said. As an explosion boomed, dust was everywhere. As it cleared, Kari found Ski at her feet, and she saw Gus catch Vulcan with ease. She fell to her knees to pick up Skieress. "Skieress…. You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry I let you down." She answered. Kari tried reassuring with a smile. Leo spoke before she did.

"Skieress, don't beat yourself up. It was your first battle after all."

"Yes, sir." She said, and hopped back on Kari's shoulder.

Kari stood back up. Gus was already walking back to his ship. "Until next time," He stated, "or at least until that arm of yours heals." Were his last words.

"It's you who saved Elfin and I." Marucho clarified. Kari turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I was one of them who saved you. Just remember this, kid. We won't always be there to save you, or at least I won't." She said. She turned around, and walked off into the setting sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*_Meanwhile at The Resistance HQ_ *

"If we go through the valley here. We should reach Alpha City undetected." Ace explained. He had his finger moving on a map. A green dotted line was following it as it moved, ending the path with an X.

The Resistance were all standing outside, huddled around Ace. It was a nice day in New Vestroia. The sun was shining, through the numerous clouds in the sky. The Resistance still haven't forgotten about yesterday's events.

"Great! I can have us by sun down!" Baron shouted. He took a large bite out of his sandwich. "Pedal to the metal!"

"We're finally going into enemy territory?" Dan asked. "Man it's about time! The Vexos won't know what hit them!" He had much excitement in his voice.

"Dan focus." Drago informed his partner. Then Dan's expression turned, quite quickly, into a serious one. "Dan what's wrong?" Drago asked.

After a moment, Dan finally replied. "I…. have to go."

Drago sighed. "Too much information."

"When you got to go, you got to go." He said, running like a ninja to the bathroom.

While he was gone, Mira and Ace were bickering.

"I just want to take a small detour is all!" Mira had snapped.

"Sounds more like a wild goose chase!" Ace retorted.

"My brother will be a big help if I can just find him!"

"We've already had enough distractions, Mira. I thought we were supposed to be freeing the bakugan."

"That's what I'm doing!"

Then little Marucho tried breaking them up. He was waving his hands around to and fro. "Okay. Let's all just take a deep breath here…." He was cut off by Baron.

He was leaning against the wall outside of HQ. He had his eyes closed, and he was waving his hand, as if trying to wave off their argument.

"Forget it, Marucho. Once those two start, they go at it for hours."

Kari was sitting in a tree, on a branch, in the midday sun. She was leaning on it, while letting her left leg dangle in the breeze. She had her eyes closed until she heard a buzzing noise. She lazily cracked an eye open and saw a brown bug, in the shape of a wasp. Suddenly a hologram of Gus appeared out of nowhere. Kari opened both of her eyes and tensed her muscles a little. She relaxed as soon as she learned it was only a hologram.

"Greetings,, your highness." It said.

"Now what?" Kari asked aloud.

"So I challenge you to a rematch. Only this time will I take your Leonidas. If you decide to man up and brawl me. My spy will guide you to where I am. I'll be waiting."

Then the hologram disappeared. Before the bug could fly off, Kari grabbed it in her palm. "Come here you." She muttered. She then stood up, and jumped to the ground. "Leo, ready for a rematch?" She asked.

"Of course I am. If I said no, I'd be lying." He answered on her shoulder.

"Sounds like a trap." Skieress interrupted.

"We know, Ski, but we have to try." Kari tried convincing. She then let the bug go. "Okay, freak. Show us where Gus is."

The bug flew off, and Kari ran after it. After a while of running in the open, dry desert, Kari saw a silhouette ahead. She stopped as the bug flew, and stopped next to Gus's head.

"Well, I see my spy has finally found you. Ready for your bakugan to get taken away?" He taunted.

"In your dreams." Kari retorted. She then activated her gauntlet. "Let's brawl."

Then, someone teleported beside Gus. He was a blonde with a red mask on. He had a red coat, and gauntlet on. Obviously this guy was a Pyrus brawler.

"Why have you been interfering with our plans?" He demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I want to free the bakugan that's why." Kari answered.

"Master Spectra, let me handle this. I won last time. Only this time I'm going to take her Leonidas away from her." Gus informed.

"Very well, Gus. I'm sure our king will be quite pleased if we capture her dragonoid today." Spectra complimented.

Kari growled at that remark.

"But be careful Gus. This dragonoid is no ordinary opponent." Spectra added as a warning.

"Yes Master Spectra." Gus nodded.

"Gauntlet power strike!"

"Gate card set!" Gus shouted.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Kari grabbed her bandaged arm out of pain. Gus didn't let this go by without a remark.

"I thought I specifically told you not to brawl until your armed healed."

"Says the one who challenged me to a rematch."

"I thought you'd be wise enough to decline my offer."

"Whatever…" Kari muttered. "Ability activate! Twister!"

Dust started spewing around Vulcan. Leo rose high into the air ready for battle.

"Double ability activate! Rock Record plus Rock Slide!"

Vulcan's eyes started glowing, making the dust subside. A small rock formed in front of Vulcan. It was getting larger and larger. Vulcan sent the gigantic thing toward Leo as soon as it was almost as big as him. It directly hit the airborne dragonoid, causing him to plummet to the ground. He crashed into the ground, making it shake. He looked up, seeing multiple rocks heading downward at him.

"Danni…. I could use some help." He pleaded.

"Right! Ability activate! Dragon Hummer!" Kari yelled.

Leo started glowing green. He quickly evaded the rocks. He was soon airborne yet again. "Now! Ability activate! Close Combat!"

Leonidas appeared right before Vulcan's eyes. He started sending him multiple blows, and fast, too. Leonidas used his claws, wings, tail, horns, and feet to attack.

"Now to finish this. Ability activate! Seismic Toss!" Kari called out.

As a final blow, Leo used his large horn, sending Vulcan in the air. Leo took off after him in the air. He grabbed Vulcan, by the sides, and flew even higher into the air.

"I don't think so. Gate card open!" Gus yelled. The card started glowing, but Kari wasn't worried at all.

Leo finally snapped his wings back, and started spinning toward the ground to gain momentum. As the two crashed into the glowing card, it cracked and exploded. Gus's eyes widened in shock. As the dust cleared, Leo's attack had left a dent in the ground. Vulcan diverted back into ball form at Gus's feet. Kari had caught Leonidas with ease.

"Guess we're even now." Kari taunted.

"That's alright." Gus retorted, picking up Vuclcan. "I haven't even begun to brawl-." He was cut off.

"I'll handle this, Gus."

"This is my battle."

"Seriously…" Kari started. "Who are you, or what-?"

"I am Spectra Phantom. Leader of the Vexos." He answered.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Kari remarked. "Whatevs. Just back off so I can finish Gus off. Then you can be next."

"You should respect your superiors. It is an honor for an amateur such as yourself to lose to your superiors." Spectra retorted.

Then Spectra threw his card out onto the field. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Now… bring out Leonidas…" He taunted.

"You're asking for it. Bakugan brawl! Battle dance Leonidas!"

A green cyclone brewed up. Leonidas emerged from it in the air.

_That dragonoid is magnificent, _thought Spectra, _Now to put it to the test. _Spectra drew his arm next to his head.

"Double ability activate! Dual Dragon plus Pyro Core!"

The dragon like bakugan split into two. They were both armed with a red gun like weapon.

"No way!?" Kari gasped. "He split in two and doubled his power level…"

"Ability activate! Oblivion Wing!"

Leo opened his wings to full expanse. He flapped them in front of him. The first dragon evaded the attack. Just as the other flew directly at him. He dodged it by flying even higher in the air.

_This dragonoids attack power and defense skills are nothing remarkable, _Spectra thought, _Perhaps it's time to wrap this up and deliver my gift to Prince Hydron._

"That's it." Kari said.

"_Ability card set."_

"Triple ability activate! Brave Bird plus Drill Peck! Don't forget. Fusion ability activate! Ventus Slayer!"

Leo snapped his wings back, and started spinning. A green cyclone then surrounded him.

"What the…? That's a triple ability!" Spectra gasped.

"Bakugan brawl!" Gus joined in. "Ability activate! Heavy Ages!"

A twister of dirt encountered Leo.

"Vulcan completely wiped out my ability." Leonidas cried.

"No Leonidas!" Kari cried.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Gus yelled.

Suddenly, two green, glowing, small balls were thrown into the sky. A green light was their after math.

"Now who's attacking me!" Kari thought aloud.

She soon heard voices from behind. "What is that?" Mira yelled.

As if on cue, the green light disappeared. A green bird-like bakugan emerged. A human standing on top of it.

"No way! It's him!" Dan shouted. "Yes! It's Shun!"

"Who…?" Kari muttered, looking up.

The raven haired boy then put a card into his gauntlet, and brought it up to the side of his face. "Ability activate! Thunder Power Limmering Slash!"

One of the bakugan he threw out started to spin and knocked Vulcan to the ground.

He then jumped off his bakugan as it attacked. "Ability activate! Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot!"

The bird started emanating a very bright green. It directly hit Vulcan, taking Gus out of the brawl. "It can't be…" He gasped. He then looked at Spectra. "Sorry I failed Master Spectra…"

"It's fine. I'll take it from here." He answered.

"Helios…. Are you ready?" He asked his partner.

"I am…..master." He answered.

"Let's go…. The most powerful bakugan, Pyrus Helios. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

As he stood, the black dragonoid was glowing a faint red glow. He roared from the top of his lungs.

"Leo….. What the…." Was all Kari could say.

"I don't know….but he's powerful…." Leo answered.

"That's Helios…" Baron said.

Then the raven haired boy landed directly behind Kari. He then leaned on her back, looking at her. Kari did the same to him.

"Shun! It's you!" Marucho yelled.

"No way…. Shun Kazami!" Baron gasped.

"So how's it going?" He asked Kari.

"Okay….except for a problem, Spectra." She answered.

"I can't wait to meet him. What do you say we show him how this is done?"

"Sounds good to me." Kari then looked back at Spectra. "Spectra, it's time to get this party started."

_If that dragonoid can use triple abilities, he's probably got more power he's hiding from me._ Spectra thought.

"Ability activate!" Shun started. "Locked thunder position! Cogga-nooey!"

Hylash changed forms, and webs came from his hands. They surrounded the two dragons and merged them back into one. The bird bakugan grabbed it and threw it into the ground. The dragon diverted back into ball form at Spectra's feet. Spectra only stood there, still thinking.

_I must see all the dragonoids' power._ "Ah-bility activate! General Quasar!"

Helios opened his jaws and fire came out. This ability took out both of Shuns' bakugan. Helios and Leonidas both clashed head to head. Having a conversation of their own.  
"And to think…. You were once the Perfect Dragonoid. Your no better than that Skyress I crushed." He taunted.  
"What!? You were the one who took Skyress?" Leo demanded. The two were now locking eyes.  
"That's right. She cried for mercy. Just like you will. Heheheh."

"I will make you pay for that."

Leonidas then pulled away and started glowing a rainbow hue. He flapped his wings and took to the sky.

"Leo!?" Kari called out. Then the card she was holding started to glow. _He must want me to use this ability…_, she wondered.

"Magnificent! Come on! Show me everything you've got!" Spectra taunted.

"Ability activate! Dragon Contender!"

Leo was still glowing. The same light he emanated started radiating outward. A roar escaped from his jaws as his power increased. The earth started splitting apart as debris of rocks flew everywhere. Helios started stepping backwards. That is until he diverted back into ball form at Spectra's feet.

"Excellent work, Helios." Spectra complimented, as he picked Helios up. He then turned around to walk away. "Let's go, Gus."

"Right away, Master Spectra." He answered.

"Come back soon!" Kari cheerfully taunted as they walked away.

"Now that I've seen the powers of the dragonoid…. I can't allow it to be just a play thing…" Spectra muttered to only where he could here.

"Good work, Leo!" Kari said.

"Thanks." Leo answered. He then faced the one standing next to Kari, in her palms. "And thank you for saving me…. Both of you."

The raven-haired boy, Shun, only nodded. "No problem." Before anything else could be said, voices could be heard. The two looked to where they came from.

"Shun! I can't believe it's you!" Marucho yelled. He, along with everyone else, were running toward them. They stopped, panting.

"Hey guys." Shun greeted.

"Long time no see, partner." Dan said.

Ace only sighed before speaking. "This reunion's really touching and everything, but shouldn't we be freeing the bakugan?"

"Ace is right." Mira nodded. "Let's go guys. You come too, Shun."

Shun nodded and turned to face where the girl was standing. He found that no one was there anymore. _She was just here…._ He thought.

"Hey Shun! You coming or not!?" Dan yelled. Shun was brought out of his thoughts, and followed the others into HQ.

There standing on a cliff, Kari watched the boy follow the others into the vehicle. After a few moments it finally took off into the distance. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Danni…. Why did you run off like that? Sounds like something I'd do." Renamon commented. She appeared right next to Kari. Her icy blue eyes followed the vehicle into the distance.

Kari didn't say anything. She only opened her eyes before speaking. "Let's go. We don't want to attract even more trouble." She then jumped off the cliff. She started walking to where the vehicle had drove off to. Renamon only sighed before disappearing.


End file.
